Faeth
Gold Lantern Corps Lost in time for sure is less that we could burn for sure this jesting broken tongue in all we are so set in more for what we are that this was here and light was freed from golden lanterns set in me that life could bring us back to start that this was timing so far on in this was never my life taken back by broken angels taken back by this one lantern corps can bring the people back together taking turns and seeing faces looking for our turn to break the bread with all our closest friends yet something wrong in these few endings set before in time that you could know just what I'd find and all my life I broke my pain and nothing kept me back again so never have to worry therefore that this was once orange lantern corps but we have never taken back our breath or all these years and this was open back for this one lantern chosen light could be to know in all these brightest stars above that this was here for that was never in our fears that we did bring to bare and yet you know this never brought our starters back to fresh once they came for sure to take this power back from us and nothing said for sured us well that you could know just what we'd bring to bare in mind with all these forces gathered here for setting stone and breaking tea for surely this was once our green lantern corps so I know these places go far away that this was never far long beyond our own realm that never left it taking back and should you never know in this was once our violet lantern corps for all our powers being stated back and forth for sure we'd see once this good apple falls from trees and breaks itself upon your knees and shaking back in time you'd know that blue light lantern was our glow for one small time an eon in spaces lost and forth to this one animal checking places gone in roses back for sure there are enough of all these things we brought to bare Looking sure and seeing crimson this was once our red lantern corps this was never broken down nor set to levels once they bound those long ago and nothing said for sure our show could end in time and set for sure in life we'd lived that this was never twice you knew that this was once our lantern black corps all the places therefore back for that we'd never had for sure these places broken back in time so less is sure my friends that all we'd had for ending this one place in this one time that you could never mind to seem to believe in that yet you'd had for sure less wins than all they asked of you and all your friends they never had to know but all you never needed wasn't half so bad as all you knew when yellow lantern corps did grow and lost its touch in fear we did know that this was never lost for sure in all we'd scared for lantern corps without the rest of colors true and gone far for into that this was life for all we knew and life could never be that sure that you could never be the last one standing here so who do you think, you are, to me? take my breath awaaaay, this was never once enough to tell me you didn't love me, taking back, and, breaking forward, so we'd, take a chance, bring back and take the romance all out of all our lives, and breathe, and see, for less, in more, that this, was here, our golden lighted lantern corps!